


Rescue and Regret (traduction)

by WDMarka



Series: The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper (traduction) [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda indends to infect the entire universe with his cuteness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, The mandadlorian, high romance meet chaotic dumbass, it's not easy being a single dad, yeah that, you cannot resist the cuteness, you know that hint of skin we saw at the Mandalorian's wrist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDMarka/pseuds/WDMarka
Summary: Après l’incident sur la planète de glace, le Stormtrooper CT-113 ne s’attend pas à revoir le Mandalorien et l’enfant.Il a tort.Cette fois-ci, ils peuvent le sauver.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper (traduction) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> LadyIrina n'avait pas pu résister à ré-écrire sur CT-113. Je la comprends et je ne lui en veut pas.  
> Allez absolument voir ce que fait cac0daemonia sur AO3, elle poste des fanart absoluments magnifiques sur cette série, qui sont aussi responsables de mon amour de ces fanfic.  
> Enjoy !

FN-998 se débat. Bien sûr qu’il essaie. FN-998 n’a jamais été quelqu’un qui abandonne sans se battre. Il se débat, lutte, mais il suffit d’un flash rouge de blaster et FN-998 n’est plus.

CT-113 déglutit avec peine en voyant le corps tomber, un trou encore fumant dans l’armure blanche, dégoulinant de sang et l’odeur de mort se dégageant du corps. Il n’a jamais aimé FN-998, mais il n'a jamais souhaité sa mort.  
La foule réunie au centre de la ville regarde sadiquement les mercenaires traîner les Stormtroopers capturés au sol, un par un, avant de les exécuter.

Quand ils ont été stationnés dans cette ville merdique, CT-113 n’a pas été ravi. Elle est l’incarnation de nulle part et il ne comprend pas pourquoi leur employeur a été aussi insistant à en garder le contrôle. Malgré ça, les ordres sont les ordres. Et même s’ils ont entendu des rumeurs de mercenaires chassant des Troopers en échange de récompenses offertes pour chaque soldat tué, CT-113 ne les a pas crues. Et maintenant, il est le dernier de son groupe en vie.

Les mercenaires lui ont pris ses armes, ont une prise solide sur ses bras, et CT-113 est forcé à en conclure qu’il est à court de chance et que la malchance a gagné la guerre cette fois, pas seulement la bataille. Il plante ses talons dans le sol sans s’en rendre compte à l’idée d’être traîné là où ses collègues Troopers sont empilés sur le sol. Il sait qu’il va mourir, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il le veut. Il ne veut vraiment pas.

Il y a du mouvement sur sa gauche et CT-113 jette automatiquement un coup d'œil pendant que ses bourreaux vérifient leurs armes pour la dernière exécution.  
Il est surpris de voir une armure et un casque argentés familiers. C’est le Mandalorien ! CT-113 est tellement surpris qu’il en oublie d’être effrayé pendant un instant. Surtout lorsqu’il voit quelque chose bouger près des jambes de l’homme et qu’il voit le petit bonhomme vert gigoter pour lui aussi regarder le spectacle.  
Il est encore plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Il n’arrive même pas aux genoux du Mandalorien.

CT-113 se retrouve à sourire légèrement lorsque l’enfant le regarde, étrangement heureux qu’ils se soient non seulement échappés de la planète de glace soixante jours plus tôt, mais qu’ils aient l’air d’aller assez bien depuis leur précédente rencontre. Il sait qu’ils ne vont pas le reconnaître. Il est en armure de Stormtrooper maintenant, pas son équipement de neige. Son casque lui a été retiré par les mercenaires quand ils ont attrapé CT-113 et son groupe, mais cela n’a pas d’importance, le duo père-fils n’a jamais vu son visage avant.

Le moment de sérénité de CT-113 est brisé par un des mercenaires qui attrape son avant bras et essaie de le tirer en avant vers sa mort. Comme FN-998, CT-113 se débat désespérément.

En vain. Ils sont trop forts. Ils sont six. Il est seul.

Un prise violente dans ses cheveux et un coup de pied dans ses genoux force CT-113 à genoux. Il est en train de forcer la main dans ses cheveux de lâcher prise, sa respiration forte et paniquée à mesure que la mort s’approchait, lorsqu’une petite chose s’arrête soudainement devant lui.  
CT-113 se fige, de même que celui qui le maintient, et la foule se met à murmurer, mais l’enfant chantonne simplement au Stormtrooper à genoux.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une main gantée familière arrive pour soulever l’enfant.

“Qu’est ce que tu crois faire ?” marmonne le Mandalorien. “On a déjà discuté de tes escapades.”

L’enfant pousse un son complaignant avant de retourner son regard sur CT-113 et de tendre sa petite main vers lui.

Le Mandalorien baisse lentement sa tête pour regarder le Stormtrooper abasourdi.  
CT-113 sait que l’enfant l’a reconnu. D’une manière ou d’une autre. Peut-être grâce à la Force ? Mais le Mandalorien n’a aucune idée de qui il est.

“Qui es tu ?” demande le Mandalorien, ignorant complètement les mercenaires incrédules face à l’audace de cet homme interférant tranquillement avec leur exécution publique.

CT-113 grimace lorsque son ravisseur tire ses cheveux pour qu’il reste silencieux, mais il répond quand même. “On s’est rencontrés.” Il peut sentir un blaster être pressé contre son cou, mais il continue de parler. “La planète de glace. On a abattu ton vaisseau. Ton enfant m’a sauvé de la crevasse.” Il n’a aucune idée sur ce qu’il espère accomplir en lui disant ça. Reporter sa mort pour quelques secondes ? CT-113 prendra toutes les secondes qu’il peut.  
Le Mandalorien regarde l’enfant qu’il a dans les bras, qui lui gazouille quelque chose, puis il regarde à nouveau CT-113. Le casque s’incline légèrement, sa tête penchée pensivement.

“Recule, Mandalorien” prévient un des mercenaires. “C’est notre butin. Et toi… Attends, cet enfant…”

CT-113 ferme les yeux alors qu’un flash rouge de blaster surgit, mais il est rapidement suivi par plusieurs autres tirs, et CT-113 réalise qu’il n’est pas encore mort. Il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux au moment où la main dans ses cheveux lâche prise et que le corps de son bourreau tombe raide mort derrière lui. CT-113 a du mal à croire à la vue qui s’offre à lui; Le Mandalorien serrant l’enfant contre lui tout en tirant charges après charges sur les mercenaires.  
La foule commence à crier et à s’éparpiller.

“Toi. Debout. On y va.” dit le Mandalorien d’un ton sec.

CT-113 n’hésite pas à se précipiter sur ses pieds, il ramasse son casque de Stormtrooper et se cache plus ou moins derrière le Mandalorien. Il se fiche de pourquoi tout ceci arrive, CT-113 veut juste rester en vie, et il prendra n’importe quel bout de chance ou de malchance pour y parvenir.

Ils arrivent au vaisseau du Mandalorien. Le Mandalorien s’installe dans le siège du pilote, l’enfant a son propre siège adapté, une sorte de berceau sur le siège à sa droite pour le garder en place, et CT-113 s'agrippe au dernier siège à gauche pendant qu’ils s’envolent vers la sûreté de l’espace.

Avec plus rien qui ne les poursuit, pour l’instant, CT-113 sent une intense vague de soulagement le traverse, donc quand le mandalorien met l’auto pilotage et se lève, il n’hésite pas à dire, avec la plus grande honnêteté; “Merci.”  
Le poing du Mandalorien entre en contact avec son visage et tout devient noir.

\-- 

Il y a plusieurs choses que CT-113 remarque lorsqu’il regagne lentement conscience. Premièrement, sa pommette lui fait extrêmement mal. Deuxièmement, il a froid et est allongé sur quelque chose de dur.  
Grognant, CT-113 arrive à ouvrir les yeux et découvre d’autres choses.  
Il est allongé sur le sol de la zone de chargement à l’arrière du vaisseau du Mandalorien, son armure de Stormtrooper est empilée non loin et il ne porte que sa combinaison noire. Ses pieds et ses mains sont liés.

Le Mandalorien est accroupi près de lui, le regarde. “Réveillé ?”

CT-113 grogne à nouveau, espérant que cela suffise comme réponse. Pourquoi toujours la malchance ? Pourquoi ?  
Le Mandalorien lui tient quelque chose entre ses deux doigts pour lui montrer. CT-113 le reconnaît comme son traceur. Déconnecté et détruit.

“On m’a dit que vous aviez ça sur vous. Tes amis ne pourront pas te trouver sans ça.” dit le Mandalorien.

CT-113 lutte jusqu'en position assise. La douleur de sa pommette irradie et ankylose la moitié de son visage. Avec quel point ce type frappait-il fort ? “Je n'essayais pas de les mener jusqu’à vous. C’est juste l’équipement standard.” Il secoue sa tête, essayant de faire cesser le vertige, avant de se reconcentrer sur le Mandalorien. “J’ai été rétrogradé en vous laissant vous échapper.” Il espère que lui rappeler qu’il les a laissés partir le persuadera peut-être de ne pas lui tirer dessus après tout. Pourquoi pas un peu de chance.

“Et est-ce que tu cherche à corriger ça ?”

CT-113 n’a pas besoin de réfléchir pour cette réponse. “Non. Je me fiche des grades.” Depuis très longtemps. Il appuie sa tête contre le mur froid métallique. “Je veux juste rester en vie, mec. C’est tout.”  
Un léger piaillement retentit et l’enfant apparaît en titubant derrière le Mandalorien. Ses oreilles se soulèvent et il penche la tête. Presque comme s’il souriait.  
CT-113 arrive à sourire légèrement. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Il admet sa défaite.

Le Mandalorien soupire. Il semble aussi résigné que CT-113. Et soudainement, le chasseur de prime tient une lame. Il va trop vite pour que CT-113 ne puisse réagir, mais les liens autours de ses chevilles tombent, puis ceux de ses poignets.  
CT-113 est libre.

-

Le mandalorien retourne dans son siège et regarde quelle route prendre. Même si CT-113 le suit jusque dans le cockpit, il est réticent à lui demander ce qu’il compte faire de lui. Il n’est pas certain que l’homme ne va pas juste le jeter par le sas s’il commence à poser des questions. La chance peut changer aussi vite. Par sécurité, il va même jusqu’à s’asseoir sur le sol derrière le siège vide, recroquevillé dans un coin au lieu d’où il pourrait être visible. Son visage souffre et il est trop fatigué pour faire beaucoup plus.

L’enfant est remis dans l’engin sur le siège à côté, mais il s’agite et ne veut pas se calmer. Le mandalorien finit par tendre la main vers une boîte sous le siège et l’ouvre. “Tiens”. Il tend à l’enfant de la nourriture sortie de la boîte avant de la refermer et de se retourner vers son écran et de presser des boutons.

CT-113 regarde l’enfant mettre la nourriture à moitié dans sa bouche, sortir précautionneusement de son siège et entamer sa descente vers le sol. Ses oreilles sont baissées sous la concentration jusqu’à ce que ses petits pieds touchent le sol, elles se relèvent alors et il trottine avec enthousiasme vers CT-113.  
Une fois devant lui, il retire l’aliment de sa bouche et la tend dans sa direction.

CT-113 cligne des yeux. Il croit reconnaître du Gorg séché, et même si c’est loin d’être son plat favori et que ça vient directement de la bouche de l’enfant, son estomac gargouille. Cela fait presque deux jours que CT-113 n’a pas mangé. Mais quand même, voler la nourriture d’un enfant ? Il secoue la tête.

L’enfant fait un doux bruit et s’approche plus près avec la viande séchée.

“Qu’est ce que tu fais ?” demande le Mandalorien. Il se tourne et attrape l’enfant qui couine. “Mange ton repas. Ne t’approche pas de lui. C’est un Stormtrooper.” Plaçant l’enfant dans son siège, il le pointe du doigt. “Reste.”  
L’enfant le fixe en retour.  
Soupirant encore une fois, le Mandalorien ressort la boîte, l’ouvre et prend un autre morceau de Gorg. “Très bien.” Et il lance la viande séchée vers CT-113. “Mange.”

CT-113 obéit. Il a trop faim pour refuser.  
Pendant qu’il mange, il remarque que le Mandalorien l’observe. Sa main caresse distraitement la tête de l’enfant, mais son regard est sur CT-113. Après un long moment, le chasseur de primes parle; “Pourquoi se battre pour un empire qui est tombé ?”

“Je ne combat pas pour l’Empire.” CT-113 mâche pensivement. “J’essaie juste de gagner des crédits.”

Satisfait que l’enfant mange enfin, le Mandalorien enlève sa main mais reste concentré sur CT-113. “La guerre est finie. Vous avez perdu. Pourquoi ne pas juste rentrer chez toi ?”

CT-113 arrête de mâcher avant de continuer. Il n’aime pas penser à sa malchance. “Mon père et mon oncle étaient sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Ils étaient ma seule famille. Je n’ai pas de chez moi.”

Le Mandalorien le regarde encore un moment, en silence, puis se retourne vers l’écran du cockpit.

Quand l’enfant a fini de manger et recommence à s'agiter, agissant comme un casse-pieds, CT-113 fait semblant de dormir mais regarde d’un œil le Mandalorien se pencher et l’attraper.

“Tu es fatigué, petit. Endors-toi.” gronde gentiment le Mandalorien, plaçant confortablement l’enfant dans le creux de son bras gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commence à fredonner une chanson inconnue mais apaisante, et l’enfant se calme enfin avec un air de satisfaction.  
Regardant les deux, CT-113 sent quelque chose se contracter dans sa poitrine et il détourne le regard.

-

Le mandalorien l’informe que leur prochain arrêt est à deux jours.  
“On te trouve d’autres vêtements, si tu portes cette armure tu te feras seulement abattre, et après tu te débrouilles. Compris ?” déclare le Mandalorien.

CT-113 hoche la tête. Il est reconnaissant. La chance est de retour auprès de lui. C’est plus qu’il n’aurait pu espérer.

C’est un trajet intéressant vers leur prochain, son dernier, arrêt. à un moment, le Mandalorien lui demande de surveiller l’enfant, de ne rien lui laisser toucher, pendant qu’il répare le vaisseau. Ca ne pose aucun problème à CT-113 d’être le babysitter. Il se surprend à apprécier jouer à des jeux bêtes et voir l’enfant plus qu’heureux. Il cesse de le regarder une seconde, UNE seconde, et le Mandalorien arrive et demande où est l’enfant.  
Disparu.

CT-113 est au bord de la panique, regarde partout et sa détresse ne fait qu’augmenter quand le Mandalorien reste immobile et muet, le fixant fouiller partout dans la zone de chargement, cherchant l’enfant. Est-ce le pire cas de malchance de tous les temps ?

Au bout d’un moment, le Mandalorien avance vers une pauvre plaque sur le mur, la retire et révèle l’enfant clairement amusé. “Qu’est ce que je t’ai dit sur ramper là dedans ? C’est pour cacher de la contrebande. Pas des enfants.”

CT-113 se sent incroyablement soulagé, l’enfant n’a pas disparu dans l’espace, mais aussi énervé, car il ne doute absolument pas que le Mandalorien a su immédiatement où était l’enfant et a apprécié le voir paniquer. Il peut presque jurer qu’il sent que le chasseur de prime se fout de lui.  
“Quel est son nom ?” demande CT-113.

“Womp rat.” répond le Mandalorien.

CT-113 reste bouche bée, mais il peut jurer qu’on se moque encore de lui. Il décide de ne pas demander le nom du Mandalorien.

L’enfant et CT-113 mangent, mais il ne voit jamais le Mandalorien toucher le moindre aliment. Il dort à peine, ne retire jamais son casque et CT-113 se retrouve à se demander si cet homme est réellement un humain en fin de compte. Qui sait ce qu’il y a sous ce casque ? Son corps entier est couvert, il n’y a donc aucun moyen de savoir de quelle espèce il est. Peut-être qu’il ressemble à l’enfant ? Qu’est-il ?

C’est pourquoi CT-113 est si hypnotisé lorsque le Mandalorien étend son bras pour attraper quelque chose et soudainement il voit, entre le bord du gant et la manche de son manteau; une bande de peau humaine. Il est tellement fasciné qu’il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu’il fait et saisit le poignet du Mandalorien.  
Il ne remarque pas que cela paralyse complètement le Mandalorien, et c’est pour cela qu’il n’y a aucune objection quand CT-113 tourne la main du Mandalorien paume vers le haut, et quand CT-113 glisse son pouce sous la manche pour vraiment toucher la peau.  
Il frôle gentiment la peau avec son pouce et, oui, c’est définitivement humain. Elle est étonnamment douce et chaude. Il avait cru qu’elle serait aussi froide et ferme que son armure de Beskar.

CT-113 est tellement pris par cette révélation que c’est un violent choc lorsqu’il réalise ce qu’il est entrain de faire, qu’il n’a aucune idée depuis combien de temps il le fait, et qu’il peut sentir le pouls du Mandalorien tambouriner follement sous le contact, même si son corps tout entier est figé. Le chasseur de prime ne respire même pas.

CT-113 peut sentir son visage brûler de la gêne lorsqu’il bafouille; “Désolé.” et fuit de l’autre côté de la zone de fret, prétendant vérifier un panneau de ce côté.

Le Mandalorien ne bouge pas au début, mais il serre finalement son bras contre lui et frotte prudemment son poignet avec son autre main, comme si le contact le hante encore.

-

Lorsque le vaisseau se pose en dehors de l’implantation, le Mandalorien déclare qu’il ira en ville se ravitaillement pendant qu’ils attendent au vaisseau. Et quand il reviendra, ils se sépareront de CT-113.  
“Surveille-le.” prévient le Mandalorien, désignant l’enfant.

La chance est clairement revenue de son côté. Même si ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester avec les deux encore pour un moment, au moins CT-113 sera en vie, libre, et avec un nouvel équipement qui, peut-être, lui permettra de commencer une nouvelle vie en dehors de l’armée. C’est quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais considéré jusqu’alors, mais maintenant si. Et il en est reconnaissant.  
CT-113 a oublié ce que c’était d’avoir une famille. L’enfant lui a rappelé ça.

Ils restent près du vaisseau, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne trouvent pas moyen de se divertir. Des bâtons, des pierres, son ancienne armure, l’enfant est intrigué par tout, et CT-113 commence à comprendre pourquoi le Mandalorien lui donne toujours satisfaction. C’est dur de dire non à cette bouille.  
Quand l’enfant attrape son casque de Stormtrooper, l’enfile et gambade avec devant le vaisseau, CT-113 se rend compte qu’il a aussi oublié ce que cela faisait de rire. Cela fait étonnamment du bien.

Le sourire sur son visage s’efface soudainement lorsqu’il aperçoit du mouvement à moitié caché par le vaisseau, une lueur reflétée par le canon d’une arme, et CT-113 agit juste. Il se précipite en avant, utilise son poids et son élan pour percuter la forme et un Nikto grogne alors qu’ils tombent tous deux à terre.

Après cela, c’est une lutte folle pour prendre le dessus. Les poings volent et la douleur éclate. Le Nikto est fort, bien plus fort que CT-113, et il n’y a aucune armure pour amortir les coups. Pendant un moment, il craint de perdre le combat, mais il entend alors les cris effrayés de l’enfant et il retrouve sa détermination.  
CT-113 arrive à attraper le couteau à la ceinture de Nikto, presque au même moment où l’autre parvient à sortir un blaster de derrière son épaule, et ils roulent sur le sol, chacun empêchant l’autre de le tuer.  
Le Nikto arrive à tirer deux coups avec son blaster. Le premier part dans les airs, le deuxième est tiré juste au moment où CT-113 réussit à enfoncer le couteau dans son corps et à le tuer avec une précision mortelle.

Pendant un instant, CT-113 est occupé à respirer, mais il entend l’enfant faire un autre cri de détresse et il se force debout. “Tout va bien, petit.”

Et il lui semble que la malchance a décidé de partir, car la chance apparaît devant lui par la silhouette du Mandalorien arrivant en courant vers eux. Son blaster est dégainé, mais il porte aussi un sac de ravitaillement. “Il y a un groupe entier de leur type en ville. Ils traquent le gamin. On doit partir.”

CT-113 ouvre la bouche pour accepter, mais la ferme et fronce les sourcils en se sentant bizarre. Il doit faire un pas en arrière pour garder son équilibre, entend l’enfant pousser à nouveau un cri de détresse, puis ses jambes abandonnent tout bonnement et il tombe.

Le Mandalorien est à ses côtés en quelques instants. “Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?”

CT-113 secoue la tête. Il ne sait pas. Il ne comprend pas.  
C’est à ce moment que la douleur le frappe.  
Grognant, serrant les dents pour s’empêcher d’hurler, CT-113 tend une main tremblante vers son estomac. Il saigne. Le second tir du Nikto n’a pas raté. C’était juste difficile de voir la blessure sur la combinaison noire. Tu parles de malchance !

Le Mandalorien jure et examine avec précaution la blessure. Ce qu’il trouve le fait jurer à nouveau. CT-113 conclut que c’est probablement mauvais. L’enfant apparaît à ses côtés, l’air inquiet et sur le point de pleurer, confirmant plus ou moins ses pensées.  
Le mandalorien jette un coup d'œil à la ville, sachant que les autres Niktos sont probablement déjà en chemin, et CT-113 fait son choix.

“Hey, gamin. Ça va." CT-113 tend sa main et enroule précautionneusement l’enfant dans un calin à un bras. Il ferme les yeux en sentant les petites mains l’embrasser. “Il n’y a rien de quoi s’inquiéter.” Il se recule et se force à donner un sourire encourageant. "Écoute, tu prends soin de ton père, d’accord ? Tu dois t’occuper de lui.” L’enfant pousse un son éploré. Veut saisir la blessure. A l’air en détresse.  
CT-113 se tourne vers le Mandalorien. “Aide moi à me lever.”

“Tu vas avoir besoin d’un toubib.” déclare le Mandalorien.

“Je sais.” CT-113 s’assit avec un grognement étouffé. Ça fait tellement mal. “Aide moi.” Et le Mandalorien l’aide. Ses jambes sont instables, il sent la nausée monter, mais CT-113 est debout. Il avale de l’air et se tourne vers le Mandalorien. “Partez.”

“Quoi ?”

“On sait tous les deux que je ne peux pas partir de cette planète sans toubib. Et ces Niktos arrivent. Vous n’avez pas besoin de plus d’attention sur vous. Donc tu dois partir. Pour le gamin.” CT-113 presse une main ferme contre son ventre, essayant de bloquer légèrement le saignement. “Je vais aller en ville. Je vais m’en sortir.”

L’enfant est à ses pieds, tendant ses mains vers lui, alors le Mandalorien se baisse pour le prendre et le tient fermement dans ses bras. “Tu y arriveras ?”  
C-113 hoche la tête.

Le Mandalorien hésite, mais il entend les tirs et une bande de Niktos arrive très clairement dans leur direction. Il fait un pas vers le vaisseau. “Je suis désolé.”

“Corin.” dit CT-113. “Mon nom est Corin.” Il n’a pas utilisé son nom depuis si longtemps qu’il a presque l’impression qu’il appartient à quelqu’un d’autre. Est-ce qu’il a presque oublié ça aussi ? Quelle chance de s’en rappeler maintenant?

“J’espère que tu trouveras ta voie. Corin.” dit le Mandalorien. Il hésite pendant encore deux secondes, l’enfant se débat et gémit, mais il se retourne et marche dans le vaisseau. L’enfant regarde en arrière, vers CT-113, au-dessus de l’épaule du Mandalorien, tendant sa main vers lui dans un geste futile.

CT-113 lève sa main et fait au revoir de la main.

-

Lorsque les Niktos arrivent, le vaisseau est déjà parti. Il n’y a rien à part de la poussière, un Nikto mort et du sang.

A l'extérieur de la ville, il ne peut pas marcher plus longtemps, n’a plus de forces, CT-113 s’affaisse contre le mur d’un bâtiment et lève les yeux pour voir le vaisseau s’échapper vers la sûreté de l’espace. Il peut sentir le sang dans sa bouche, ses jambes le lâchent petit à petit et il s’effondre, laissant une énorme traînée de sang sur le mur. Il entend quelqu’un pousser un cri d’alarme.

Mais Corin s’en fiche. Il sourit simplement à la vue du vaisseau sortant de l’atmosphère. Il se sent chanceux de les avoir rencontré ici. Vraiment chanceux.

Puis tout devient noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les difficultés d'être un père célibataire continuent.  
> Et, curieusement, CT-113, ou Corin, est en vie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est à ce moment là que, sous les supplications des fans, LadyIrina a tiré Corin de sa tombe, et a continué son aventure, avec le ManDadLorian et Baby Yoda.  
> Ce chapitre est accompagné d'un fanart de Lovearoundzero (si un jours je trouve comment ajouter des images aux posts sur AO3...)

Lorsque la mère de Corin est morte, il était trop jeune pour comprendre le concept de la mort. En rejoignant les Stormtroopers, la mort est vite devenue une affreuse partie de son job. Et quand son père et son oncle sont morts avec l’Etoile Noire, il a cessé de s’en préoccuper. CT-113 a juste fait ce qu’on lui demandait, était payé et a tenté de survivre.  
Il y est bien arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais sa chance doit bien finir par s’épuiser un jour.

Mais maintenant, entouré par les ténèbres, ce n’est pas du tout comme ça qu’il aurait imaginé la mort.  
Déjà, c’est beaucoup plus atroce que ce qu’il pensait. Il a cru que la mort impliquait le silence et plus de douleurs physiques, mais Corin ne ressent que trop bien la douleur. Il souffre énormément, d’ailleurs. Coincé quelque part entre l’éveil et le bonheur de l’inconscience. 

Il y a aussi le fait qu’il s’attendait, espérait, voir -ou entendre - sa famille et ses amis disparus. Pas de chance. Il n’a absolument aucune idée d’à qui ces voix distantes appartiennent. Quand quelqu’un appuie sur son estomac, l’agonie le submerge comme jamais auparavant, et il entend une voix pousser un cri martyrisé.  
Juste au moment où il réalise que c’est lui, il est celui qui crie, les ténèbres le submergent complètement.

Corin se laisse porter dans les ténèbres pendant un long, très long moment. C’est bien, ici. La douleur n’est que faible, palpitant dans son ventre de temps en temps, il a trop chaud, mais c’est quand même agréable. Ça l'est tellement qu’il fronce les sourcils, ennuyé lorsqu’il réalise qu’il entend à nouveau des voix.  
C’est la voix d’un homme. Il parle d’une voix basse, assurée et calme, mais Corin ne discerne aucun mot. Il essaie, mais les ténèbres commencent à s’estomper, l’agonie le transperce une fois de plus et il s’enfonce désespérément plus loin dans l’obscurité pour échapper à la torture.

Cette fois, il reste dans les ténèbres pendant très longtemps. C’est un léger gazouilli qui le ramène à lui.  
Quelque chose en lui reconnaît ce son, lui disant que c’est une bonne chose, puis il voit une lueur vacillante au loin. Elle vient vers lui.

Corin hésite, réticent, mais il y a un second babillage et il se dirige vers elle.

Ouvrant les yeux, il lui faut quelques secondes avant que sa vision ne s’ajuste et que son cerveau puisse organiser ce qu’il voit. Au départ, c’est juste des couleurs et du voile, puis ça se clarifie lentement et il découvre les murs métalliques qui l’entourent, et que la tâche verte est en réalité l’enfant du Mandalorien le fixant. Quand il voit qu’il est réveillé, ses oreilles tombantes se redressent et il trille joyeusement. Agitant ses mains avec énergie.

Corin a encore besoin d’un moment pour intégrer ce qu’il voit et conclut finalement qu’il est clairement en train d'halluciner. Cette idée reste jusqu’à ce que l’enfant bouge où il est installé, sur son torse, et Corin sent une douleur brusque dans son ventre encore lancinant. Cela force un gémissement hors de sa bouche. Aucune hallucination ne ferait aussi mal.

Une main gantée arrive de nulle part et attrape l’enfant.

Avalant avec difficulté, Corin ferme les yeux, attendant que la douleur passe et sent la sueur couler sur sa tempe. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il voit le Mandalorien se tenir à côté de là où il est allongé et l’enfant penché au-dessus d’un de ses bras, les yeux baissés sur Corin.  
Corin, qui commence à suspecter qu’il n’est pas mort. Être mort ne signifie sûrement pas être allongé dans la zone de cargo du vaisseau du chasseur de primes, emballé dans des couvertures marrons et avec quelque chose de moelleux sous sa tête, pendant que son ventre brûle et palpite avec une agonie à peine contenue.

L’enfant crie à nouveau, s’agite et veut clairement être posé à terre. Le Mandalorien ne lui autorise pas. Le casque argenté est face à Corin et même si c’est impossible, donne l’impression de porter une expression inquiète.

Fatigué, non, épuisé, Corin a quand même besoin de savoir. “Que..” Il doit racler sa gorge et grimace face à la douleur que cela lance dans sa plaie. “Comment…”

“Tu es sauf.” dit le Mandalorien d’un ton énigmatique, comme s’il répondait à la question.

Portant, Corin se rend compte qu’il le croit.  
Cette fois-ci, quand Corin ferme les yeux, il dort.

-

Il est incapable de ne serait-ce que s’asseoir sans douleur pendant un long moment, mais cela s’améliore surprennement à mesure que le temps passe.  
Ce n’est pas la première fois que Corin s’est fait tirer dessus, jamais aussi gravement, mais tout de même, il a déjà été forcé à laisser son corps guérir dans le passé. Ses blessures n’ont jamais guéri aussi vite.  
Au début, il se dit que le Mandalorien a dû investir dans des bandes de Bacta, mais les bandages autour de son ventre sont normaux et il semble que son corps cicatrise juste très rapidement tout seul.  
Corin a du mal à croire qu’il a autant de chance.

L’enfant, étrangement sensible à son état convalescent et inhabituellement doux en sa présence, passe énormément de temps avec Corin. Soit lui apportant de la nourriture et de l’eau, s’agite face à sa blessure, ou se blottit contre lui et joue avec ses jouets.

Le Mandalorien s’en va et revient comme un fantôme. Il passe les voir, rôde, murmure quelque chose et disparaît à nouveau dans le cockpit. Sans le fait que le Mandalorien vient de lui sauver la vie, l’ancien Stormtrooper serait presque convaincu que l’autre est en train de préparer son meurtre.

Corin essaie d’apprendre à l’enfant un jeu auquel lui et d’autres Stormtroopers jouaient lorsqu’ils s'ennuyaient, lorsque le Mandalorien apparaît. Cette fois, il utilise vraiment des mots.  
“On se pose. On devrait être en sécurité ici. Kerrco est une planète reculée, hors de tout radar.”

Corin n’a jamais entendu parler de Kerrco. Encore une fois, il trouve l’étude de la carte des étoiles incroyablement ennuyeuse, il a laissé ça aux pilotes. Il s’est contenté de tirer. “Okay…” Il hésite, bloqué sur la phrase, le “nous”, mais en même temps osant à peine demander. “Vous restez aussi ?”  
L’accord avait toujours été de laisser Corin dans un endroit sûr puis de passer à autre chose, n’est-ce pas ?

“On reste.” Le Mandalorien arrive à le fusiller du regard malgré le casque. “Le gamin a besoin d’un endroit sûr où se dégourdir les jambes.” Il donne l’impression de défier Corin de remettre en question son raisonnement.

Hochant la tête, Corin dirige son regard vers l’enfant, ne voulant pas pousser sa chance plus loin.

Ils atterrissent au milieu d’une forêt épaisse. C’est douloureux de se mettre sur ses pieds, mais Corin y arrive. Il doit même sourire devant les efforts de l’enfant qui essaie de l’aider à se lever.  
“Je vais bien. Merci.”

Le Mandalorien apparaît du cockpit, s’approche et ouvre la porte de cargo. “Je vais nous trouver un endroit où dormir. Vous restez ici. Compris ?”

Corin appuie son épaule contre le mur, une main prudemment contre son ventre lancinant, et regarde l’enfant descendre la rampe avec enthousiasme, et s’arrêter au milieu pour se retourner vers lui et lui lancer un babillement perplexe, se demandant pourquoi il reste planté là.

Le Mandalorien soupire. C’est un soupir venant du fond du cœur. Puis il fait signe à Corin de venir aussi. 

Corin se mord les lèvres pour empêcher un rire discret de s’en échapper, se remet droit et les suit. Il accepte le manteau et la cape que lui tend le chasseur de primes devant le vaisseau et couvre la plupart de la combinaison noire très reconnaissable avant qu’ils ne se mettent en marche vers la ville au sud.  
Chaque pas fait mal. Corin essaie de l’ignorer avec un succès moyen. Il est soulagé que l’enfant insiste pour marcher par lui-même, et par conséquent, force le Mandalorien à garder une allure lente. Il lui est possible d’endurer une balade tranquille, mais il n’est pas du tout en état de faire de la marche rapide.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent en ville, Corin est encore plus reconnaissant quand le Mandalorien les emmène dans un petit restaurant et qu’ils y prennent une table. Il est fatigué, il souffre, et plus important; il est affamé.  
Alors que lui et l’enfant inhalent leur plat, dans l’armé tu apprends à manger aussi vite que tu peux, le Mandalorien garde un œil méfiant dans les alentours. Son armure brillante attire l’attention. Et c’est pourquoi personne n’est surpris quand quatre humains s’approchent prudemment d’eux.

“Non.” dit le Mandalorien au moment même où l’un d’eux dit “Excusez moi.”

Il y a deux hommes et deux femmes. Tous ont l’air perplexes pendant une seconde, puis une des femmes s’exprime. “Vous n’avez même pas entendu ce qu’on a à dire.”

“Vous voulez un mercenaire. Non merci.” Le Mandalorien ne daigne même pas se tourner vers eux. “Je suis ici seulement pour un logement.”

“Vous n’en trouverez aucun.” réplique la femme. “C’est le festival de la Lune Bleue. Vous ne trouverez rien pour le mois entier.”

Corin mâche pensivement, son regard alternant entre la femme et le Mandalorien. L’enfant fait de même.  
Le Mandalorien soupire.

“On peut vous payer.” lance avec empressement l’homme.

Cela attire l’attention de Corin et il s’apprête à parler mais baisse la tête lorsque le casque se tourne vers lui et parvient à lui lancer un regard noir en silence avant de se retourner vers les autres.  
“Quel est le travail ?”

“Il y a un homme.” dit la femme. “Il force notre village à lui payer un tribut. Si on refuse…”

Le Mandalorien hoche la tête, réfléchit, puis lance un regard à Corin et à l’enfant. “on aura besoin d’un endroit où séjourner.”

-

Un accord est passé. Corin est soulagé lorsqu’il découvre qu’ils seront transportés jusqu’au village. Sa blessure est douloureuse et une longue marche vers un village inconnu n’est absolument pas tentant. Il est reconnaissant pour la prise du Mandalorien sur son coude lorsqu’il monte en chancelant dans le chariot de transport, serrant les dents face à la souffrance dans son estomac, et s'assit avec précaution en cherchant comme il peut une position confortable.

L’enfant est hissé à bord et grimpe immédiatement sur les genoux de Corin, faisant un son concerné et tendant sa petite main vers là où la blessure est cachée. L’ancien Stormtrooper attrape vite la petite main dans la sienne, évitant le contact, et essaie de lui donner un sourire rassurant.

Quand ils commencent à bouger, Corin lance un regard au Mandalorien, assis à côté de lui. Son casque est tourné vers le haut comme s’il regardait le ciel, et il frotte distraitement son poignet.  
Ils voyagent en silence. Au bout d’un moment, l’enfant s'assoupit entre eux.

Arrivant au village, ils sont accueillis par des sourires, ce qui est agréable. Cela fait longtemps que quelqu’un est heureux de voir Corin arriver quelque part. Mais il est complètement épuisé et il est tard. Il a juste envie de se blottir dans une couverture et de dormir pour les vingt prochaines années.  
Une femme d’une beauté exeptionnelle approche et semble être responsable de leur trouver un logement. “Vous voyagez ensemble ?” demande-t-elle.

Le Mandalorien tient l’enfant endormi dans un bras et aide Corin à descendre du chariot de l’autre. “Oui.”

Et cette réponse est probablement pourquoi Corin se retrouve à partager les quartiers du Mandalorien et l’enfant. Ça ne le dérange pas. Il est habitué à partager ses quartiers avec les autres Troopers. C’est aussi purement pour des raisons pratiques, vu qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de maisons dans le petit village, et ils ont déjà été entassés ensemble sur le vaisseau. Le Mandalorien murmure quelque chose incompréhensible.  
Par contre, assez bizarrement, le Mandalorien ne dit pas un mot après qu’il soient rentrés dans la bâtiment qui leur a été assigné. Ou, plus précisément, après que Corin et que l’enfant soient rentrés. Le chasseur de primes est toujours planté dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Corin s’avance, à chaque pas frappé par la douleur, et place l’enfant dans le berceau que la femme, nommée M’Jau a gentillement réussi à leur trouver. Il retire sa cape mais garde son manteau.  
Il ne veut pas risquer que quiconque ne voit sa combinaison noire et ne puisse la reconnaître.

Le Mandalorien n’a toujours pas bougé.

Corin fronce les sourcils et le regarde, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il fixe et comprend qu’il doit s'agir du lit. Au départ, il ne comprend pas pourquoi l’homme fixe le lit, se demande si cela fait si longtemps que le Mandalorien n’en a pas vu un, ou s’il y a quelque chose qui lui déplait ? Soudainement, ça lui apparaît.  
Même si c’est un grand lit, avec plein de place, c’est aussi le seul lit dans la pièce. Peut-être que les Mandaloriens ne partagent pas les couchettes comme le font parfois les Troopers en mission ?

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Corin se racle la gorge. “Si c’est un problème, je, euh, je peux toujours dormir, tu sais…” Il fait un geste vers le sol. Ce n’est pas grave. Il a dormi sur des surfaces pires que ça. Il est assez chanceux pour être en vie?

“Non.” dit le mandalorien dans une déclaration ferme. “Tu es blessé. Tu prends le lit.”

Corin se sent trop fatigué pour se disputer. Surement, l’homme n’est pas si coincé ? “Ecoute, c’est un grand lit. On pourrait mettre quatre personnes dedans. Il est tard. Vous les Mandaloriens, vous ne partagez jamais de lits ? Nous si. Tout le temps.”

La réponse est nette et sans pitié. Presque sévère. “Tu n’es pas un Mandalorien.”

Il a raison. Corin n’est pas un Mandalorien. Corin sait ce qu’il est; un Stormtrooper déchu. Cela ne fait pas de sens que lorsqu’il est rappelé de ce fait, ça lui donne l’impression de se faire gifler. C’est un fait, pas de la malchance.  
et maintenant, il tuerait pour avoir son casque de Stormtrooper pour se couvrir le visage.

L’enfant fait un son d’inquiétude dans le fond, désormais debout dans son berceau et les regardant.

“Non. Non je n’en suis pas un.” confirme Corin. C’est probablement sa blessure et son état affaibli qui le fait se sentir si… vide. N’est ce pas ? Il tend sa main et attrape un oreiller. “Prends le lit. Je vais dormir par terre. Les Stormtroopers font ça tout le temps. J’ai de l’entraînement.”

Cela fait finalement faire un pas au Mandalorien dans la pièce. “Tu dors dans le lit.”

“Non.” Corin veut se recroqueviller face à l’irritabilité enfantine qui monte en lui. Un officier supérieur lui aurait déjà tiré dessus pour ce genre de comportement. “Tu n’as pas dormi convenablement depuis des jours dans ta chaise de pilote. Tu dois te reposer.”  
Il n’est pas prêt quand le Mandalorien avance d’un pas raide et ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il est juste devant lui, mais Corin reste sur sa position. Il n’arrive pas à regarder le casque argenté, fixe le sol, mais il ne cède pas un centimètre. C’est de la hargne, pas du courage?

Le Mandalorien hésite pendant un moment, vibrant presque sous la tension et les mots retenus, mais il finit par se calmer et soupirer encore une fois. “Très bien. On va partager.”

“Non, je” commence Corin, mais il est rembarré par le “J’ai parlé !” net du Mandalorien, et la question est tranchée. Surtout parce que Corin suspecte que l’homme est à deux doigts d’assommer Corin à nouveau et de le jeter sur le lit, et il a trop mal pour risquer ça.

Donc après que le Mandalorien ait marché jusqu’au berceau et calmé l’enfant avec des mots rassurants et désolés, et une main tendre sur sa touffe de cheveux, il revient et ils partagent le lit.

Ils restent gênés chacun de leur côté. Corin se demande si le Mandalorien peut dormir en portant son casque dans le lit, mais il est trop fatigué pour rester éveillé malgré la tension désagréable, et il s’endort avant de pouvoir trop réfléchir.

-

Lorsque le matin arrive, Corin n’est pas surpris de voir que le Mandalorien est parti depuis longtemps avec l’enfant. Pendant une seconde, Corin pense que le chasseur de primes a changé d’avis et l’a laissé ici, mais il entend rapidement la gazouilli familier dehors et des rires d’enfant.  
Il trouve le Mandalorien appuyé contre le mur à l'extérieur juste à côté de la porte et est accordé d’un léger hochement de tête le saluant, avant qu’il ne retourne son regard sur le troupeau d’enfants, le sien inclus, jouant ensemble.

Bon, ils sont toujours en bon termes apparemment. Bien. Corin est soulagé. Il veut parler à l’homme, entendre sa voix, se rassurer sur le fait qu’ils sont réellement en bons termes, mais un des hommes qui les avait approché en ville arrive vers eux.

“Vous vouliez parler ?” dit l’homme.

Le Mandalorien hoche la tête. Il se redresse, et juste au moment où Corin allait faire un pas en avant, dit; “Garde un oeil sur le gamin.”

Corin fronce les sourcils. “Je peux aider.”

“Tu es blessé. Repose toi.” rappelle le Mandalorien, suivant déjà l’homme s’éloignant du bâtiment. “Et je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.”

Le froncement s’intensifie alors que les deux s’en vont et Corin ne le voit même pas approcher avant d’entendre un gazouilli curieux et sentir un frottement sur sa jambe. Baissant les yeux, il voit l’enfant le regardant. “C’est rien. Ton père a juste besoin de parler avec le gentil monsieur de quelque chose.” Il peut voir par l’expression de l’enfant qu’il n’y croit pas pendant une seconde. Corin décide de changer de sujet. “Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas ce tour avec les bâtons roulants que ces enfants t’ont appris ?”

Les yeux de l’enfant se plissent. Il pousse un son bas et rêche, désapprobateur.

“Ecoute, il ne veut pas de moi là-bas. D’accord ? Laisse juste tomber.” Corin n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il s’explique devant l’enfant. “Il faut qu’on se rende à l’évidence. On est exclus tous les deux. Tirons-en juste le meilleur.”

Apparemment, en tirer le meilleur signifie rôder dans le fond pendant que l’enfant joue, attendant comme un gamin délaissé que le Mandalorien ne leur face grâce de sa présence à nouveau, donc lorsque le soleil est couché et que l’enfant est endormi dans son berceau, Corin est plus grincheux que jamais.

Quand les villageois se réunissent pour un festin dehors, il y va pour regarder et n’hésite pas à accepter le verre qu’on lui tend.  
Ils le préviennent que c’est assez fort, mais il s’en fout. Sa blessure le fait souffrir et il se sent acariâtre, donc si une boisson peut le rendre insensible à son mécontentement, ça ne peut être qu’une bonne chose !

Quand le Mandalorien finit par arriver, Corin ne peut pas dire si c’est de la chance ou de la malchance.  
C’est partiellement dû au fait que Corin est complètement ivre et qu’il est en train de perdre sa capacité à différencier le haut du bas. Il se sent mieux, par contre. Bien mieux ! Impeccable !  
Le Mandalorien s’arrête près de lui et fait ce que Corin pense être un fronçement-de-sourcils-désaprobateur-de-casque.   
Corin lui sourit depuis son siège, à côté de villageois inconnus et odorants. “A boire ?” Il lève sa coupe et lui offre une gorgée.

“Non merci.” dit le Mandalorien.

Corin hausse les épaules et boit le reste en une grosse gorgée. Il sent l’autre homme continuer de le regarder et essaie de lui rendre ce regard. C’est un super plan, si ce n’est pour ses jambes qui ne veulent plus le porter et que le Mandalorien doit se presser pour l’atteindre et prendre une prise sur son bras pour l’empêcher de tomber sur ses fesses.  
Le mouvement soudain devrait le laisser hurlant de douleur, mais ce serait sans compter sur à quel point il est torché. Corin lui lance un autre sourire saoul. C’est tellement bien qu’il ait trouvé cette boisson pour tout atténuer.

Le Mandalorien soupire.

Ce n’est pas chose facile de le ramener jusqu’à la maison. Le sol n’arrête pas de bouger, comme des vagues, et Corin découvre que la gravité est détraquée sur cette planète. Il arrive dans la maison sans incidents, mais uniquement parce que le Mandalorien tient fermement son bras.  
“Il dort.” informe Corin dans un chuchotement enjoué et essaie de se diriger vers le berceau, même quand le Mandalorien le traîne vers le lit. “Tu… Tu devrais lui donner un nom.”

“Il a un nom.”

“Un vrai nom. Womp Rat et Scurrier et… N’importe quoi. C’est pas des vrais noms.” objecte Corin, même quand il est installé dans le lit. “Il devrait avoir… un vrai nom. Un beau nom. C’est un bébé précieux.” Il essaie de garder sa vision floue sur le Mandalorien qui contourne le lit, retire cape, armure et bottes et s'installe lui aussi sur le matelas. “Tu m’écoutes ?”

“Bien sûr.” dit le Mandalorien, s’installant sur son dos, casque tourné vers le plafond.

Il ment. Corin le sent. Boudant, il regarde lui aussi le plafond, sentant la chambre roulant doucement de droite à gauche. Plein de pensées aléatoires traversent son esprit. Mais il y a une question qui lui prend la tête depuis qu’il s’est réveillé dans le vaisseau.  
“Hey...” dit Corin silencieusement. “Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé ?” Il unit ses sourcils en essayant de réfléchir. “Comment tu m’as sauvé ?” Les gens ne survivent pas à une blessure comme ça. Personne ne peut.

Il y a un long silence. Et alors qu’il semble que le Mandalorien ne va pas répondre, il dit; “Le gamin. C’étit le gamin.” Sa voix sonne étrange. “Et on ne laisse pas les nôtres derrière.”

Corin a la vague impression que cela ne ferait pas plus de sens pour lui s’il était sobre. Il se tourne sur le côté, fait face au Mandalorien, attend que la douleur dans son ventre se calme, puis s’autorise à se laisser tomber en avant et, avec quelques ajustements, comme ne pas lui rentrer dedans, arrive à se placer assez près pour laisser reposer sa tête sur l’épaule du Mandalorien.

Le chasseur de primes a bien fait comprendre à Corin qu'il n'était pas un Mandalorien, mais il vallait le coup d’être sauvé. Merde, ça reste “quelque chose”. Et Corin prendra ce quelque chose plutôt que “rien du tout” tous les jours.

Il note distraitement que le Mandalorien semble avoir cessé de respirer et est aussi tendu que du Beskar, ce qui veut probablement dire qu’il est en train de franchir la ligne des standards coincés Mandaloriens. Mais s’il voulait vraiment Corin loin de lui, alors Corin sait que Corin serait (définitivement) déjà en train de voler dans la pièce.  
Et sa logique d’ivrogne lui dicte que ce n’est pas si éloigné de ce qu’il faisait dans les tranchées glacées avec ses camarades Troopers.  
Ça fait juste du bien de sentir la chaleur et la solidité du Mandalorien. L’homme sent le métal, la poussière, l’huile de blaster, quelque chose d’épicé et juste… idéal. Il se demande à quoi ressemble son visage et si- Attend, quoi ? Oh, wow, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à se blottir avec des Troopers. Corin se demande s’il rêve. Il doit forcément rêver.

Et, après un moment, quand Corin sent le contact ganté mais curieux de bouts des doigts écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage, il sourit dans le haut du Mandalorien comme si c’était le rêve le plus fou qu’il ait jamais eu.  
Puis il s’endort.

-

En se réveillant le jour suivant, Corin souhaite que le Mandalorien l’ai laissé mourir en fin de compte.

Son crâne est en train d’exploser, son estomac est retourné et sa blessure brûle comme une dingue.  
Forçant ses yeux à s’ouvrir, il se retrouve encore une fois seul dans le bâtiment, mais cette fois-ci il ne se préoccupe pas de se sentir offensé ou inquiété. Il verme simplement les yeux à nouveau et souffre.

“Bonjour.” déclare une voix de femme d’une grande gaïté et quelqu’un rentre.

Corin se recroqueville et ressent de la haine pour l’univers entier pour ce qui lui arrive. Il est hanté par la malchance. Constamment. Toujours de la malchance !

"Assieds-toi !” ordonne la voix, celle de M’Jau, gentillement mais fermement. “On m’a dit que tu as été blessé récemment.”

Corin s’assied. Il est trop soldat pour ne pas le faire. Il souffre, mais il fait ce qu’on lui dit. Il est même trop misérable pour objecter lorsqu’elle commence à tirer sur sa chemise et à la retirer pour accéder à son torse couvert de bandages et à les démêler. L’air frais du matin fait du bien sur sa peau nue.

“Ça va s’infecter si tu ne la garde pas propre.” dit M’Jau, lui jetant un regard de réprimande de là où elle est agenouillé à côté du lit, fouillant dans ce qu’elle a apporté.  
Corin hoche la tête et se frotte les yeux. “Je sais. C’est juste que… Je n’ai pas…”

Il y a soudainement un bruit d’un étrange bonk métallique. Il lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir le dos du Mandalorien (Est-ce qu'il vient de se cogner dans l’encadrement de la porte en se retournant ?) quand il ressort de la maison au lieu d’y rentrer comme il en avait clairement l’intention. “On part pour un voyage de reconnaissance. Le gamin joue dehors. Surveille-le.” dit sèchement le Mandalorien.

Corin ouvre la bouche pour objecter, mais sait que c’est inutile et la ferme simplement. mais il remarque M’Jau fixer le mandalorien qui s’en va et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres? Oh. Il commence à jouer avec un fil de la couverture d’un air gêné. “Il ferait un bon mari.”

Pour une raison inconnue, cela ne fait qu’agrandir le sourire de M’Jau, maintenant amusée. “Je ne vais pas là où il n’y a pas de place.” Elle tapote du désinfectant sur sa blessure pendant qu’il essaie de comprendre ses mots. “Je t’ai aussi apporté quelque chose à boire. Tu devrais le boire pendant que c’est encore chaud. Ça va apaiser le mal de tête.”

Ça apaise le mal de tête, mais ça ne l’aide pas à comprendre ses mots.

Et après cette aide plus qu'appréciée de M’Jau, qui lui apporte même de nouveaux vêtements, Corin s’aventure dehors et regarde l’enfant jouer avec les autres petits pendant un moment. Il s’échappe seulement lorsqu’ils se liguent contre lui et cherchent à le faire participer. Il sait que M’Jau les surveille, donc il n’y a pas de danger.

Il passe du temps à regarder dans le village, les regarde travailler, émerveillé devant le fait de juste exister et non pas tuer pour survivre. Il sent presque que dans cet endroit, la chance et la malchance n’ont pas d’importance. Qu’on y serait en sécurité quoi qu’il arrive.

Il n’a aucune idée de combien de temps a passé au moment où il revient à la maison, décidant de vérifier que l’enfant va bien et qu’il a été nourri, et Corin remarque que la porte est ouverte.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il entre et regarde à l'intérieur.

À sa surprise, il voit un casque désormais bien familier sur la table près de la salle de bain.Pratiquement complètement caché par le paravent placé devant, il voit l’épaule en armure du Mandalorien et un peu de sa jambe cuirassée. Il y a un bruit d’éclaboussure et il le voit bouger, se pencher en avant, et réalise que l’homme se lave le visage.  
Son visage. 

Un éclair d’enthousiasme traverse Corin. Le Mandalorien est sans son casque. Son visage est à nu.

Tout ce que Corin a à faire est de faire irruption à l’intérieur, prétendre qu’il ne savait pas que l’autre était là, et il pourrait enfin voir son visage. Soudainement, il ne peut penser à rien d’autre qu'il a plus voulu dans sa vie. La chance le frappe encore !  
Il veut voir son visage, le regarder dans les yeux, le voir réagir sans qu’il puisse se cacher.  
Il veut voir.

Corin s'apprête à rentrer à l’intérieur, le coeur battant et le sang affluant, quand il se fige.

Non. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça.

Le Mandalorien ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Ce serait au-delà de l’irrespect. Et aussi; cela semble presque mal de le voir comme ça.

Laissant échapper un sifflement frustré, Corin se retourne et traîne des pieds jusqu’à s’asseoir sur les marches devant la maison et attendre que le Mandalorien finisse de ne laver et qu’il remette son casque.

S’il voit un jour le visage du Mandalorien, ce sera parce que l’autre l’aura décidé.

Après un moment, il entend des pas lourds qui s’arrêtent à côté de lui. Corin lève les yeux et voit le casque métallique le regarder. Il essaie d’agir normalement. “Comment s’est passée la mission de reconnaissance ?”

“On a un problème.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyIrinia m'a autorisé à poster la traduction, mais elle ne peut pas vérifier si je fais un bon travail O-O ...  
> C'est compliqué la traduction... Les bruits que fait Baby Yoda ne veulent pas se traduire agréablement O~O.  
>  J'espère que j'arrive à vous faire comprendre...  
> Il reste encore un chapitre, avant de s'attaquer au pavé qu'est Family and Home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin découvre un fait perturbant.  
> Le Mandalorien essaie de garder sa famille en vie.  
> Et Baby Yoda est mignon !

Il y a un problème ? Corin se redresse et fronce les sourcils. “Quel problème ?” Clairement, la malchance les a finalement rattrapés.

Le Mandalorien croise les bras et regarde vers le village. “Celui qui leur réclame de l'argent, ce n’est pas qu’un imbécile lambda. Il a des armes, des armes sérieuses, et un équipage."

"Ce n'est pas un problème.” Corin essaie d’avoir l’air calme et confiant. Il n’aime pas l’idée d’un affrontement, il préfèrerait qu’ils pressent l’enfant et partent, mais si le Mandalorien veut cet imbécile mort, alors Corin va s'équiper et trouer l’imbécile de balles.

Le Mandalorien fait un son pensif. Il est clairement en train de résoudre un problème dans sa tête. “Ils ont encore trois jours avant de payer la prochaine rançon. On a le temps de se préparer.”

Corin sent la tension quitter son cou et ses épaules en apprenant qu’il est inclus cette fois. Il se racle la gorge et se tourne lui aussi vers le village. “Ouais. Oaky. Fais moi savoir ce que tu veux que je fasse au moment venu.” Corin n’est pas très doué pour faire des plans lui-même, mais il est doué pour les exécuter.

Le Mandalorien hoche la tête, puis descend les marches et se dirige vers là où l'enfant joue. Quand l’enfant le voit approcher, il rampe avec joie vers lui et lui tend ses petites mains. L’homme le prend dans ses bras pour échanger quelques mots rassurants à voix basse desquels Corin peut entendre l’affection même s’il ne comprend pas les mots en eux-même.  
Il est aussi captivé de la douceur dont font preuve les mains du Mandalorien dès qu’il s’occupe de l’enfant. Corin a déjà senti la puissance de ces poings, a même un hématome sur sa pommette datant de l’impact, mais quand ils manient l’enfant, ils deviennent délicats et adorablement patauds.

Il se souvient brusquement d’à quel point sa peau est douce sous toute cette armure et ce cuir.  
Oui, en y repensant, Corin suspecte qu’il a dépassé les bornes, même selon les standards des Stormtroopers, en attrapant sa main comme ça, touchant son poignet, sa peau, mais il n’en avait jamais eu l’intention. Il a juste été fasciné et curieux.  
Malheureusement, au lieu d’avoir satisfait sa curiosité, Corin découvre qu’il veut retoucher cette peau encore une fois pour vérifier qu’elle est aussi chaude et douce que dans ses souvenirs.

Secouant la tête, Corin sort de ses pensées bizarres et force son regard sur le sol. Il ne veut pas les espionner dans leur moment familial.

Quelques instants plus tard, les bottes métalliques du Mandalorien entrent dans son champ de vision et il lève les yeux pour y trouver le chasseur de primes, tenant toujours l’enfant.  
“J’ai encore besoin que tu surveilles le Blistmok.” Le Mandalorien lui tend l’enfant.

Corin l’accepte automatiquement dans ses bras. “Où tu vas ?”

“Je vais retourner au vaisseau et récupérer des affaires. Ça va peut-être prendre un moment.” dit le Mandalorien, se retournant déjà et s’en allant. “Je reviendrai.”

Une partie de Corin veut objecter, inquiet que l’autre ne prenne juste son vaisseau et ne s’en aille, mais décide que le Mandalorien ne ferait pas ça, ne mentirait et ne partirait pas comme ça, donc il soupire et regarde l’enfant à la place. “Je suppose que c’est encore toi et moi, petit.” Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire quand il penche la tête et gazouille. Oui, toujours aussi mignon.

Ils jouent encore un peu, mangent, essaient d’aider un peu avec les récoltes avec très peu de succès, attrapent des en-cas, puis il se fait tard. Vraiment tard. sans aucun signe du retour du Mandalorien.  
Corin retourne dans la maison, l'enfant étrangement agité dans les bras, s’arrête à son berceau et hésite un moment avant de faire son choix et de plutôt se diriger vers le lit. “Et si tu campais avec moi pour un moment, gamin ?” Peut-être que ça allait le calmer ? Et empêcher Corin de trop penser.  
Les oreilles remuantes et les petits cris heureux font penser à Corin que ça ne déplait pas au petit.

Il se roule sur le côté sur le matelas et l’enfant se love contre sa poitrine, lui laissant la possibilité de le sécuriser avec son bras. Corin ne veut pas risquer qu’il s’échappe ou ne tombe du lit. Il va juste reposer ses yeux un moment, attendre que le petit s’endorme et le mettre dans son berceau.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les deux ne s’endorment.

-

Quand vient le matin, Corin se réveille face à l’enfant bien trop proche de lui, le fixant alors qu’il reprend conscience. Grognant, Corin se retourne, sent sa blessure objecter à ce mouvement, mais l’enfant crie de joie en ayant atteint son but.

“Okaaay…” soupire Corin. “Je suis réveillé.” Plus ou moins. Il s'assoit et prend un moment pour regarder autour de la pièce. Il n’y a aucun signe du Mandalorien. Il n’est pas rentré du tout ?  
L’inquiétude le prend et s’installe dans son ventre déjà souffrant.  
L’enfant gazouille et attire son attention, donc Corin sort du lit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il va avoir besoin de les couper rapidement. Il se souvient encore de la prise de la main du mercenaire le forçant sur ses genoux. “Okay, okay… Tu as faim. J’ai compris.”

Lorsqu’ils sortent enfin de la maison, allant chercher de la nourriture, Corin est tellement déterminé à ne pas penser au Mandalorien qu’il est un peu surpris quand il lui rentre presque dedans en sortant.  
Le chasseur de primes a ramené tout un tas de boîtes qu’il a placé devant l’entrée et est en train de travailler sur des plaques étincelantes d’électricité comme un esprit enragé.  
“Hey.” dit Corin, retenant l’enfant qui se tortille pour qu’il ne se fasse pas électrocuter. “Je ne t’ai pas entendu revenir.”

“Il était tard.” Le Mandalorien ne lève même pas les yeux de sur quoi il travaille. “J’ai pensé que c'était mieux de commencer à travailler.”

Corin veut demander sur quoi il travaille, curieux, mais le comportement de l’autre homme est tellement dédaigneux qu’il décide de ne pas le faire. “Je vais, heu, je vais juste aller chercher à manger pour l’enfant…”

“Bien.” répond le Mandalorien, tapotant sur des fils, résultant sur un crépitement énervé. “Merci.”

Se dirigeant vers la hutte de réserve où il trouvera de la viande et du lait de Nerf, Corin remarque qu’il y a énormément d'activité dans le village. Les gens s’activent de partout. Il semble qu’ils soient en train de finir les préparatifs de quelque chose. Il arrive à arrêter une des villageoises et à lui demander ce qu’il se passe.

“Un mariage !” s’exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

Corin ne l’a pas vu venir, celle-là. Un mariage ? Vraiment ? Aujourd’hui ?  
Lui et l’enfant se trouvent un petit-déjeuner, assis l’un à côté de l’autre au soleil, et ils mangent en regardant les villageois transporter des meubles et des décorations partout.  
Sa chance s’épuise au bout d’un moment et il se retrouve enrôlé pour porter des choses. Corin ne peut pas vraiment dire non, vu qu’il vient de manger leur nourriture, alors il finit par travailler et babysitter en même temps. Heureusement, l’enfant a l’air assez heureux de juste se balader joyeusement et d’explorer les environs avec deux autres enfants.

“Excuse moi.” C’est M’Jau. Elle approche Corin alors qu’il est en train d’installer un portail en bois. “On m’a dit de t’envoyer vers ton logement.”

Instantanément inquiet, Corin lâche ce qu’il tenait et se redresse. “Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

M’Jau sourit, amusée comme si elle savait quelque chose qu’il ignorait. “Je ne crois pas.” Quand elle voit que Corin cherche l’enfant, elle secoue la tête. “Je vais le surveiller. Vas-y.”

“Merci.” Corin n’hésite pas à accepter. Il sait que l’enfant aime bien M’Jau et il lui fait confiance.

De retour à la maison, le Mandalorien est toujours en train de travailler à l'extérieur et il ne relève même pas la tête quand Corin approche. “J’ai besoin de ton corps.” dit-il. Alors que les sourcils de Corin se lèvent tellement qu’ils se connectent à la naissance de ses cheveux, l’homme continue; "J'ai essayé de l’ajuster à ta taille, mais je ne suis pas un forgeur donc j,ai besoin d’être sûr.”

C’est là que Corin voit sur quoi il était en train de travailler : une armure. Ce n’est pas du Beskar, mais c’est définitivement un design familier. Il prend une des pièces, un protège bras, et l’étudie. C’est tout sauf neuf, a très clairement déjà été porté et a plusieurs éraflures, mais la technologie à l’intérieur est plutôt impressionnante. "J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne pourrais pas juste utiliser mon équipement de Trooper ?”

“Non.” La réponse est sèche, surprenamment sèche, et il est clair qu’il n’y aura pas de débat. Le Mandalorien lève le plastron et l’inspecte une dernière fois avant de lui tendre.

Corin le prend. “Mais... “ L’idée d’aller au combat sans son casque, ce serait comme d’y aller à moitié aveugle. C’est déjà dur de se déplacer tous les jours sans, mais il a besoin de son HUD pour se battre.

“J’ai dit non.” C’est un ordre clair.

Corin a un peu envie d’en discuter, mais il est trop habitué à obéir aux ordres, alors il cède. Encore. Il regarde le vieil équipement. “C’était à qui ?”

Le Mandalorien lui tend un autre morceau d’armure. “À moi. Mets là.”

-

C’est stupide; c’est juste une vieille armure. Il n’y a absolument aucune raison pour laquelle Corin doit toucher chaque pièce avec tant d’enthousiasme. Il la met pièce par pièce, les attache, ajuste les sangles, prend son temps, essaie de ne pas trop imaginer comment chaque éraflure et coupure est arrivée, parce que ce que le mandalorien a fait avant leur rencontre ne le concerne pas. Mais quand même, la malchance a l’air d’avoir seulement rebondit sur lui.

Le chasseur de primes tourne autour de lui une fois la dernière partie en place. Il fait quelques sons de réflexion, tire sur quelques pièces pour tester si elles tiennent bien, puis croise les bras. “Comment tu te sens ?”

Corin teste ses appuis et bouge les bras. “Léger.” Contrairement à son armure plus complète de Stormtrooper, celle-ci ne couvre que les parties les plus importantes de son corps et laisse énormément d’espace exposés aux blessures. Elle sera plus pratique pour bouger, mais un tir chanceux sera suffisant pour l'incapacité.

“C’est bien d’être léger. La vitesse est ton ami.” l’instruit le Mandalorien. “Et cette armure est capable de supporter bien plus que ton ancien équipement. Cette armure était une blague.”

Frappé par un besoin instinctif de défendre son armure, il a passé de nombreuses années dedans, Corin reste silencieux quand il ne peut nier que bon nombre de ses camarades Troopers sont morts au combat à cause du faible plaquage. Il est vite distrait de ses pensées lorsqu’il fait à nouveau bouger son poids et qu’un pic de douleur traverse son estomac. Même avec le tissu rembourré sous le plastron, ce dernier fait pression sur la blessure et son visage affiche tout l’inconfort qu’il ressent.

“Okay, ça suffit. Retire-la.” ordonne le Mandalorien. “Je vais faire encore quelques ajustements et elle devrait être prête.”

En enlevant l’armure, Corin fait le calcul et réalise que le Mandalorien a dû retourner au vaisseau exprès pour aller la rechercher, passer la nuit à la réparer et l’ajuster; pour lui. Donc quand il lui tend la pièce finale, il se sent obligé de dire quelque chose. “Merci.” Corin se racle la gorge avec gêne. “Pour ça. Je veux dire… Je préférerais ne pas me faire tirer encore dessus, donc.. Oui. J’apprécie vraiment. Merci.”

Le Mandalorien ne bouge pas, le regarde simplement et Corin est incapable d’interprêter son silence. C’est comme regarder une statue. Pendant de longues secondes, ils restent comme ça, puis le Mandalorien retourne à son travail.  
“Je vais finir ça. Vas retrouver l’enfant. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.”

Corin hoche la tête, recule, reconnaissant le fait d’être congédié. “Bien sûr. A plus.” Il s’autorise un moment supplémentaire pour regarder le Mandalorien qui commence à travailler sur le plastron, admire les compétences qu’il faut pour négocier entre l’amas de fils, mais tourne des talons et s’en va aussi vite que lui permet sa blessure au ventre lorsque le casque argenté se tourne légèrement pour regarder dans sa direction.

Il s’avère que M’Jau a l’enfant assez occupé en tant que participant enthousiaste de la cérémonie et Corin se retrouve exilé au bar improvisé dans le fond. Il conclut qu’un verre n’est pas la pire des idées. Il doit arrêter de penser.

“Ce n’est pas merveilleux ?” soupire de manière rêveuse une femme à côté de lui. Elle regarde le couple fraîchement marié dansant lentement au milieu des autres couples.

“Ouais.” dit Corin, étudiant son verre.

“La vie est courte. Mieux vaut vivre quand on peut. On ne sait jamais quand l’univers nous rappellera."

Corin écoute à peine, tournant la chope dans sa main, regardant la lumière se reflétant dans le liquide. “Ouais.”

“Tout le monde ne trouve pas l’amour et un mari.” Elle soupire encore. “Tout le monde ne peut pas voyager parmi les étoiles avec son partenaire.” Elle lui jette un coup d'œil et sourit. “Comme toi.”

Corin lève son verre pour y prendre une grande gorgée. “Yup.” Ses mots l’atteignent et il se fige avec la bouche pleine d’alcool. Comme… lui ? Un mari ?

Il lui lance un regard étonné, mais elle a déjà été demandée pour une danse par un homme et est partie avant qu’il n’ait regagné l’habilité de parler. Corin baisse la tête avec son verre, regardant nerveusement autour de lui pour être sûr que personne d’autre n’ait entendu, et se force à avaler le liquide.

Le village pense qu’ils sont mariés ? C’est pour ça qu’ils les ont mis dans la même maison ? C’est pour ça qu’ils ne se sont jamais posé la question de pourquoi un chasseur de primes et un ancien soldat voyagent avec un enfant ?  
Est-ce que le Mandalorien est au courant ? Sinon, qui va lui dire ? PAS Corin. Il suspecte que le Mandalorien a légèrement vomi dans sa bouche à l’idée de partager un lit avec un Stormtrooper. Il tirera probablement sur quiconque insinue qu’il en a épousé un.

Non. Corin finit sa boisson en une gorgée. Il niera être au courant de cette rumeur aussi fort que lorsqu’il a dénié sa culpabilité quand son commandant l’avait accusé d’avoir volé le vin Alderaanien.  
Là, la malchance est juste cruelle.

-

Il a perdu l'appétit pour boire. Après avoir appris ce… fait surprenant, Corin essaie de comprendre comment les villageois ont eu l’impression folle que lui et le Mandalorien sont… Et, non, il n’arrive pas à trouver une seule raison qui laisserait penser qu’ils soient…

“Hey.” Le Mandalorien apparaît de nulle part à côté de lui.

Corin lui jette un regard effrayé, puis se rappelle qu’il est censé agir naturellement et prétendre qu’il ne sait pas. Il fait un grand sourire. “Hey !”

Le casque argenté recule légèrement face au salut strident. Il ne bouge pas, puis le Mandalorien parle. “Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

Corin essaie d’en faire un peu moins. Il secoue la tête. “Non. Rien. Tu as fini avec l’armure ?”

“Pour ce soir.” répond le Mandalorien, semblant fatigué.

Se sentant mal, sachant que travailler sur l’armure l’a prisé de sommeil, Corin ouvre la bouche pour lui demander s’il y a quelque chose qu’il peut faire, lorsqu’une explosion résonne dans l’air non loin.

Après une seconde de choc pur et d’incrédulité, se fixant mutuellement, puis le Mandalorien aboie; “Le gamin !” Et fonce vers là d’où la foule s’enfuit d’une colonne de fumée.

Lorsque Corin le rattrape, le Mandalorien se tient avec l’enfant dans les bras au milieu de la foule chaotique et regarde un humain se tenant devant le lieu où l’explosion a été causée par une grenade sur une des maisons de bois.  
La chance révèle que personne n’a été blessé, à part des chaises et des tables.

“Je suis juste là pour vous rappeler que votre paiement est bientôt dû.” déclare l’inconnu habillé complètement en noir, sautant vers un Speeder bike 74-Z. “Engager de la racaille ne changera rien. Payez nous ou on réduira ce village en cendres !”  
L’homme monte sur son Speeder et s’en va, laissant peur et destruction derrière lui.

L’enfant fait un bruit déchirant de détresse.  
Le Mandalorien baisse la tête vers le petit, place une main tendre sur sa tête et murmure quelques mots réconfortants jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. Il se tourne ensuite vers Corin. “On ne va pas attendre.”

Regardant la destruction causée par la bombe, sachant que l’enfant aurait pu être blessé, entendant ses bruits anxieux, Corin sent la colère monter dans sa poitrine et il hoche la tête. C’est une mission qu’il va prendre parce qu’il le veut et non pas parce qu’on lui ordonne.  
Ce à quoi il ne s’attend pas est ce qui arrive une fois qu’ils se sont équipés pour le combat et que Corin a laissé l’enfant à M’Jau.

“Tu ne viens pas.” dit le Mandalorien, vérifiant son blaster avant de le rengainer. “Tu vas rester.”

“Je vais quoi ?” Corin est certain d’avoir mal entendu. “Oublie ça. Je viens avec toi.”

“Tu restes ici. Quelqu’un doit protéger le village au cas où ils décident d’envoyer d'autres idiots par ici. Avec l’armure, tu devrais t’en sortir si quelque chose arrive.” Le Mandalorien sort de la maison, sa cape volant derrière lui et le Beskar résonnant à chacun de ses pas.

Corin le poursuit. “Tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Tu l’as dit toi-même; cet abruti a des armes et un équipage !”

“Tu es blessé. Tu vas seulement me gêner.”

“Je peux surveiller tes arrières. Je peux tirer un blaster, merde !” insiste Corin. Il a été dans plus de fusillades qu’il ne peut se remémorer. Il a été un Stormtrooper. Il est un vétéran. 

“Non.” Le Mandalorien continue juste de marcher.

Durant sa vie dans l’armée, Corin suivait les ordres assez facilement. Un de ses officiers commandants avait un jour dit que CT-113 manquait d’ambition. Corin n’était pas d’accord. Il avait deux ambitions; rester en vie et être payé. Il ne se donnait juste pas la peine de contester les ordres. Cette fois, c’est différent.  
“Si tu veux m’arrêter,” dit Corin, défiant, le suivant toujours, “tu vas devoir me tirer dessus !”

Il n’est pas préparé lorsque le Mandalorien se retourne soudainement, attrape fermement la gorge de Corin, le pousse contre un arbre et l’y maintient. Sa blessure encore cicatrisante irradie de douleur, mais il peut à peine étouffer une exclamation à cause de la prise ferme serrant sa trachée.

“Tu vas rester ici.” grogne presque le Mandalorien. “Tu ne joueras pas encore au héros sacrificiel. Tu m’entends ? Rentre toi ça dans le crâne.” Même si le casque déforme un peu sa voix, on peut quand même entendre une intensité dans la voix du Mandalorien lorsqu’il annonce avec férocité; “Je ne te permets pas de mourir.”

-

Luttant légèrement à respirer, Corin remarque à peine le manque d’oxygène. Il est trop fasciné par le fait que ça importe à quelqu’un qu’il vive ou qu’il meure. Un Stormtrooper est juste un rouage dans la machine Impériale. Un mort est une perte pour la machine, mais est facilement remplacé. C’est ce qu’on lui a dit. Encore et encore.  
Mais le Mandalorien n’accepte pas les pertes. Il va protéger l’enfant. Il va protéger un village entier. Il va même protéger un soldat ennemi disgracié, quelqu’un qu’il, au mieux, tolère.

En entendant la détermination dans la voix du Mandalorien, aussi dure et inflexible que du Beskar, Corin réalise qu’il n’a aucune chance de le convaincre de le laisser venir avec lui. Donc il décide de tricher. Malgré toute sa force, le Mandalorien a une faiblesse et elle est à sa portée.

Levant lentement son bras, Corin attrape le poignet de l’homme et détache la main de sa gorge, ce que permet le Mandalorien, mais il déplace légèrement sa prise et remonte le gant pour laisser apparaître un soupçon de cette peau qu’il a vu et touchée. Corin se souvient.  
Et maintenant il s’avance, se disant que ses propres doigts gantés ne feraient pas le même effet, pour poser ses lèvres sur le point sensible.

C’est juste pour gagner la confrontation. Il se rappelle d’à quel point ça l’avait figé la dernière fois. C’est juste pour gagner la confrontation. Rien de plus. Pas d’autre raison. Pas du tout.

Comme il le suspectait, le Mandalorien se fige. Complètement. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge.

Et, oui, la peau ‘est’ aussi douce et chaude que dans les souvenirs de Corin. Elle a l’air fragile et délicate, un contraste avec l'extérieur dûr du Mandalorien. Le poul bat contre ses lèvres comme celui d’un animal apeuré.

C’est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Le son disparaît. Tout se réduit à ce simple contact.

Jusqu'à ce que le Mandalorien frissonne et arrache sa main. Il attrape violemment les poignets de Corin avec ses deux mains et les tord le long de son corps, les maintenant prisonniers là, et s’avance pour clouer Corin contre l’arbre avec son propre corps dans un mouvement agressif.  
Ça fait mal, mais Corin remarque à peine la douleur. Il attend à moitié que le Mandalorien lui tire dessus, mais il n’arrive pas à s’en faire non plus. Son propre cœur bat pour une raison inconnue. Ses lèvres le démangent. Il peut sentir chaque respiration que le Mandalorien prend contre lui.

-Tu as dépassé les bornes, hurle une partie distante du cerveau de Corin. -Bien au dessus des bornes !

Il s’en fiche. Chance, malchance, il préfère mourir à cause d’un de ses choix.

Le Mandalorien s’écarte de lui tout aussi brusquement. “Tu restes.” Sa voix semble étrange.

Corin reste adossé à l’arbre. Ses jambes lui semblent faibles. “Non. Tu n’as pas à me donner d’ordres, Mandalorien. Ce n'est pas l’armée. Tu n’es pas mon commandant.”

Le Mandalorien serre les poings, comme s’il voulait frapper quelque chose, probablement Corin, mais soupire ensuite et les relâche. “S’il te plait ?”

Corin expire péniblement, vacillant. Les ordres étaient une chose, mais ça ? “Ne me demande pas ça.”

“C’est trop dangereux.”

Se redressant et s’éloignant de l’arbre, Corin fait un effort final pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison en pointant; “Si c’est dangereux, tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide.”

Le Mandalorien détourne le regard. “Ce dont j’ai besoin, si les choses tournent mal, c’est que tu prennes soin du gamin. J’ai besoin de savoir qu’il ira bien. Qu’il ne sera pas tout seul. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?”

Bon, alors, Corin n’est clairement pas le seul qui sait se battre à la déloyale. “Ce n’est pas juste.”

“La vie ne l’est pas.” rappelle le Mandalorien, puis se retourne. “Garde ton blaster prêt.”

Juste au moment où le Mandalorien s’en va, toujours énervé, Corin l’interpelle; “T’as intérêt à revenir !”

“Je vais revenir.” Le Mandalorien fait une pause, puis ajoute; “Telle est la voie.” et disparaît dans la forêt.

Corin hésite. Il serre les dents, réalise à quel point sa vie était facile quand il ne contestait pas les ordres, puis se retourne et repart vers le village.

-

De retour dans le village, les gens sont anxieux et prêt pour les retombées de la décision du Mandalorien. Corin n’a que peu de patience pour leur comportement agité et place les plus stables et doués avec des armes en avant et relègue les autres à se cacher dans les bâtiments au centre du village.  
Il fait les cents pas, fixant l’horizon et attend, priant pour de la chance.

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu’ils n’entendent des explosions, et très vite il y a des colonnes de fumée au loin. Mais cela continue pendant un long moment inquiétant. Quoi qu’il se passe, aucun camp ne voulait arrêter de se battre.

Corin est assez sûr que c’est la pire des tortures, entendre et ne rien pouvoir faire, mais ensuite tout devient silencieux et c’est encore pire.

Quand il entend le bruit la première fois, il pense que c’est le Mandalorien qui est revenu, mais bien sûr, la malchance de Corin ne peut permettre ça. Non, à la place, trois Speeder bike montés par des hommes habillés en noir sortent de la fôret et foncent droit vers le village, leur blasters flamboyants.

“Feu ! Maintenant !” crie Corin, et les villageois armés obéissent. Ce ne sont pas des soldats, mais ils ont protégé leurs troupeaux de Nerfs des prédateurs depuis leur plus jeune âge. Quelques-uns arrivent même à effleurer les hommes et les motos. En considérant la vitesse à laquelle elles bougent, Corin serait impressionné s’il n’était pas trop occupé à foncer vers les intrus pour les affronter.

Se mettant sur un genoux, tenant son blaster à deux mains, regrettant désespérément son HUD et les calculs de ciblage qu’il lui aurait prodigué, Corin ignore les tirs ennemis sur lui et tient sa position jusqu’à ce qu’une des Speeder bike soit dangereusement proche et qu’il puisse tirer.  
Il touche le conducteur en plein dans la poitrine et le fait s’effondrer du véhicule, qui manque à peine Corin en continuant sa course, et il a juste le temps de rouler sur le côté quand la deuxième Speeder bike le charge avec une intention claire. 

C’est un désordre de fumée, de tirs de blaster et de cris. Chaos. C’est ce à quoi Corin est le plus habitué. Sa blessure est douloureuse, à la fois à cause du mouvement et du plastron appuyant dessus, mais il se force à l'ignorer alors qu’il vise le troisième motard.  
Son tir atteint le gars dans le bras, la moto devenant hors de contrôle avant de s’arrêter, mais il n’y a pas le temps pour célébrer cela, puisque le conducteur ayant essayé d’écraser Corin est de retour.

Un villageois tombe sous le blaster de l’homme, provoquant la fuite de ceux restant, et Corin lui tire une série de coups pour attirer son attention. Ça fonctionne. L’homme tourne sa moto vers Corin et fonce vers lui.

Corin prépare son tir, mais n’a jamais l’occasion de le tirer car l’homme fait soudainement un virage serré à gauche, et l’ancien Stormtrooper a une seconde pour se demander pourquoi, puis il voit la grenade à ses pieds, une courtoisie du bandit qu’il a touché au bras. Tu parles de malchance.

L’explosion est bruyante. Très bruyante. Elle l’envoie voler dans les airs, se débattant désespérément, et il tombe à terre violemment. Au moment de l’impact, l’air est forcé hors de ses poumons, le blaster vole de ses mains, sa tête cogne contre la terre et la douleur pure éclate lorsque sa blessure s’ouvre.

Sonné, il lui faut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, garder la douleur sous contrôle et pour que son cerveau de reboot, et enfin voir ce qui se précipite sur lui.  
Ce qu’il voit est un homme sur une Speeder bike et le visant avec son blaster en souriant. Corin déglutit. La malchance n’en a pas encore fini, hein ? Mais il n’est pas prêt. Il veut vivre !

Il voit le doigt de l’homme se presser sur la détente, sais que l’armure ne l’aidera pas vu que c’est la tête de Corin qui est visée, et juste au moment où il pense que sa chance s’est définitivement épuisée; le blaster vole soudainement de la main de l’homme comme s’il avait été arraché.

Un babillement familier vient de derrière Corin.

Roulant sur le ventre, ignorant l’agonie l’accompagnant, Corin est horrifié de voir l’enfant se tenant là avec ses petites mains tendues vers l’homme sur la moto.

Non. Non, non non. Corin se remet sur ses pieds, sprinte vers l’enfant, le ramasse et le sert contre lui sans s’arrêter. Il se fait pousser durement sur l’épaule quand son armure le protège d’un tir de blaster de la part de l’imbécile blessé, mais il arrive à rester sur ses pieds et continue à courir.

L’enfant fait un bruit de détresse quand Corin plonge derrière un bâtiment et s’y adosse. Il baisse les yeux et est horrifié de voir du sang. Beaucoup de sang maculant ses vêtements. Soulevant l’enfant, son cœur battant comme un fou, il cherche une blessure sur le petit. “S’il te plaît. Non, s’il te plaît… Pourquoi ? Tu devais rester avec les autres ! Je suis désolé, s’il te plaît, non…”

Les mots restent en suspens lorsque l’enfant incline sa tête et tend sa main vers lui avec un doux gazouilli, et il réalise qu’il n’y a aucune trace de blessure.  
Un rapide coup d'œil révèle à Corin que le sang vient en fait de son ancienne blessure à nouveau ouverte. Le soulagement le submerge comme jamais auparavant. Serrant à nouveau l’enfant contre lui contre son cœur battant toujours la chamade, Corin expire une prière tremblante de gratitude d’avoir enfin de la chance, pendant que le sang coule toujours sur son corps.

-

Il entend les hommes continuer à tirer avec leurs blasters, entend des villageois essayant de riposter, Corin sait donc qu’il n’a pas de temps à perdre. Il a encore deux idiots à tuer.

Déplaçant l’enfant dans son bras droit, il jette un coup d'œil au coin et voit où les imbéciles se situent, avant de courir vers là où il voit un villageois à terre avec un ancien fusil blaster. Ramassant l’arme, il se baisse derrière un autre bâtiment et pose un genoux à terre. Il pose l’enfant sur sa cuisse, lui dit de s'accrocher, avant de viser.  
Il a extrêmement mal, transpirant, la vision légèrement floue, mais Corin ferme un œil et se focalise sur celui déjà blessé. Il lui faut deux coups, mais il le met à terre.

Il n’en reste plus qu’un.Et il a clairement vu d’où Corin tire, puisqu’il tourne sa Speeder bike et fonce vers lui.

C’est là que Corin le voit; le filet pendant de la moto avec plusieurs casques de Stormtrooper maculés de sang. Des trophées. C’est pour ça que le Mandalorien ne voulait pas qu’il porte son ancien équipement. Même, la vue enrage Corin. Il vise une nouvelle fois.

Juste au moment où il va presser la détente, l’homme sur la Speeder bike est désintégré dans une explosion d’étincelles.

Corin baisse l’arme à la vue du Mandalorien, se tenant là comme la chance incarnée, et il sent soudain l’épuisement et la douleur comme un croiseur stellaire entier s’écrasant sur lui.  
L’armure du Mandalorien est tachée de tirs de blaster, sa cape est arrachée et son bras droit a une entaille irrégulière, mais il est en vie et c’est tout ce qui importe à Corin. Il place prudemment l’enfant au sol et le pousse légèrement. “Va voir ton père.”

L’enfant hésite. Corin se retourne pour s’appuyer contre le bâtiment et s'affaisse pour s’asseoir, détachant les attaches de son plastron. "Vas-y, petit. Tout va bien.” Ses mains tremblent, rendant la tâche difficile, et il est surpris de voir que non seulement l’enfant est de retour à ses côtés, mais aussi le Mandalorien s’agenouillant pour l’aider.  
“T’as une sale gueule.” dit Corin. “Tu saignes.”

“Toi aussi.” rétorque le Mandalorien.

Corin hausse les épaules. “Rien de nouveau. Ça va aller. Comment ça s’est passé ?”

“Ils sont morts.”

Hochant la tête, Corin est soulagé d’être libéré de la plaque et place sa main sur son estomac pour faire pression sur sa blessure. “Bien. Moins de casques pour eux.” Soudainement, il est content de ne pas avoir son HUD, qui lui aurait donné les noms des propriétaires des casques. Il ne veut pas savoir.

La main du Mandalorien attrape gentiment l’épaule de Corin et la serre doucement dans un geste muet de consolation. Puis il baisse son bras et retire la main de Corin de sa blessure.

“Que…?” Corin essaie d’objecter, surtout quand le mouvement du Mandalorien fait que l’enfant tend sa main griffue vers son estomac douloureux. “Hey, non non, ne…”

L’enfant ferme les yeux, il y a une lumière vive et argentée dansant autour de la peau lacérée, et Corin regarde avec les yeux écarquillés, lentement, très lentement, sa peau se ressouder toute seule.  
-C’était l’enfant, a dit le Mandalorien. L’enfant avait sauvé la vie de Corin. Maintenant, il comprend enfin ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

Le Mandalorien avait fait demi-tour cette fois-là, était retourné près de Corin évanouit et l’enfant avait utilisé la Force pour le soigner et le ramener du bord de la mort.

Et un frisson descend le long de la colonne de Corin lorsqu’il réalise que jamais les seigneurs de guerre de l’Empire déchu ne cesseront de pourchasser cet enfant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin de Rescue & Regret. Le prochain bloc est Family and Home, j'ai du travail devant moi...  
> Je ne sais pas si je traduirai TOUT de ce qu'à écrit LadyIrina, mais pour l'instant je suis motivée ! Alors on lâche rien !


End file.
